


Taking Care of Kirk

by taylorjacksonandtheolympians



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Dancing References, Drunk Jim, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorjacksonandtheolympians/pseuds/taylorjacksonandtheolympians
Summary: Imagine cleaning up your best friend/long time crush Jim Kirk after he gets in a bar fight.





	Taking Care of Kirk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is yet another work I've already posted to tumblr. Look in my bio for my username there. I am slowly posting my fics from tumblr onto AO3 so here's the first Jim Kirk X Reader I ever wrote. Sorry it sucks, sorry for any spelling or grammatica errors. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

You helped a struggling Captain Kirk through the door of his quarters and thought back to how you got into this situation. A man had been hitting on you at a bar while you were on shore leave with the crew of the Enterprise. Your friend and long time crush, Jim, stood up for you when you turned the guy away, but he just wouldn't take no for an answer. The man and Jim ended up in a physical fight, ending badly.

You helped Jim onto his couch and went into the bathroom in search of a first aid kit. After finding it, you head back to the main room.

"I've gotta say, you look awful James," you tell your friend.

"You should see the other guy," he cheekily replies.

"I did, they had to carry him out of that bar on a stretcher. That doesn't mean you don't need a little taking care of."

"At least it's you who's taking care of me. You're so much nicer than Bones. And prettier too."

You scoff. "You're drunk, Kirk."

"And you're gorgeous. I've always thought so, ever since Starfleet," Jim slurred out.

"Well thank you, now come here." 

You started disinfecting a cut on his cheekbone, making Jim gasp at the sting. You wiped the dried blood off of his face with a wet washcloth, making sure it was clean before bandaging his cuts. Jim just watched you as you took special care not to hurt him more. Once you wiped the blood from his knuckles, Jim reached up and caressed your cheek with his hand, making you blush and avert your gaze. He turned your head back so you were facing him before speaking.

"Hey. Thank you, really, for taking care of me. And I'm sorry you got stuck here with me while everybody is still having fun. I just... I got so jealous when that jerk started making moves."

"You did?"

"Of course I did, I've been in love with you since our first year at the academy."

"James Tiberius Kirk, I've loved you for as long as I've known you. Well, at least after you stopped using those cheesy pick-up lines on me."

Jim leaned toward you, but hesitated when your foreheads touched. "Can I kiss you," he asked softly.

"Anytime, Captain," you reply.

Jim softly touched his lips to yours, starting slow. You moved your mouth against his and reached your hand up to lace into the hair at the back of his neck and pulled softly. Jim moaned quietly into your mouth, urging you to deepen the kiss. When you reach your hand up and touch his cheek though, Jim gasps and pulls away. You had accidentally brushed the gash on his face, making it hurt. 

"I'm so sorry, Jim!"

"It's fine," he assured you. 

"Maybe we should just get you to bed," you suggested.

"Only if you'll lay down with me. Maybe we could put on an old movie?"

"That sounds good."

You turned on the TV and played Dirty Dancing, an American Classic. You lay down with Jim and cuddled up next to him. He wrapped his arms around you, you leaning your head on his chest. You fell asleep in each other's arms, completely disregarding the rest of the world. 

"And that is how we started dating," you explained to the group. 

"Well I'm happy for you, guys. Now there's someone else to help take care of you, ya man-child," Bones states.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny, McCoy. You know you love me," Jim says.

"That is such a sweet story," Nyota Uhura tells you.

"I quite like it," you giggle, "How did you and Spock get together, though?"

"Ooh, I am curious as well," Chekov jumps in.

"Well," Spock begins," It started at Starfleet Academy..."


End file.
